


Contest

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Star Trek (aos): Gaila/Nyota - spring break" for Drabbletag6 @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest

Uhura coughed and a little of her drink dribbled out of her mouth. "You entered us into what?"

"A wet t-shirt contest, it sounded fun," Gaila grinned.

Uhura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I am not doing a wet t-shirt contest with you."

"Oh come on, it'll be awesome!"

"You're not even wearing a t-shirt," Uhura pointedly looked down at the scarlet bikini top Galia was wearing.

"Duh, the t-shirts are provided. C'mon, live a little."

"I don't know, sounds kinda sleazy."

"Oh it is, totally," Galia leaned in close, her lips close to Uhura's ear. "That's the point. I promise I'll make it worth your while." Galia, using her body to keep what she was doing out of sight of anyone else, pressed her hands between Nyota's legs.

"I guess I could be persuaded," Uhura said.

"Let's go," Galia grabbed her hand. "It's starting soon."


End file.
